One Magical Evening
by Kristen3
Summary: Set during "Where Every Bloke Knows Your Name." When Daphne unexpectedly offers to accompany him to the opera, Niles finds a happy ending in his own life. Rated K for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight, when Orpheus descends into hell, I'll be there waiting for him with a fruit basket!" Niles yelled as he angrily walked out of his brother's apartment.

"Dr. Crane, wait!"

Daphne's sweet voice stopped Niles cold. "Yes, Daphne?"

"Did I just hear you say you had tickets to the opera?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, but -"

Daphne cast a glance at her boss, who, at the moment, wasn't one of her favorite people. "I'll go with you. I mean, if you think me outfit is all right. I can change into something else if you'd like."

Niles looked her over, hardly knowing what to say. Her simple sweater and short skirt wasn't exactly common attire for the opera, at least not among Niles' friends. But, on Daphne, he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. "I'd say what you have on is...just fine."

Daphne grinned. "All right, then. I'll just grab me coat, and we'll be off."

When Daphne's back was turned, Frasier glared at his younger brother. _What are you doing?_ Frasier mouthed.

"It's just an opera!" Niles retorted, just loudly enough for Frasier to hear.

Daphne walked back over to where Niles was standing. "Well, I guess I'm all set now, Dr. Crane."

Niles nodded, hardly able to believe it when Daphne slipped her hand into his.

As they stood in the hallway, waiting for the elevator to arrive, Daphne turned to him. "It's so nice to be out for once without your brother."

Niles looked down at the floor, remembering the way Frasier had abandoned him in favor of his new "pub friends."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know how close you and Dr. Crane are," Daphne said immediately. "It's just...that pub is where I go to get _away _from me job. If your brother's there, it's like I've got no escape!"

"I completely understand, Daphne. My own social life hasn't exactly been a picnic, either. With Frasier spending so much time down at your pub, I've hardly got any friends at all!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane! How can you say that? You've got friends, haven't you?"

Niles couldn't look at her. He was ashamed to admit that Frasier was his only real friend. His other so-called "friends" had left him the minute he and Maris separated. Unable to respond, Niles simply got into the elevator.

Daphne followed him in, her heart breaking at his expression. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I suppose I've been so wrapped up in your brother barging into me pub that I forgot about you. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Daphne, there's nothing to forgive. You're a good friend."

His compliment warmed her heart immediately. "So are you." She hugged him quickly.

When Daphne let him go, Niles was sure the elevator had begun to spin. He couldn't help smiling as he smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we just enjoy our night out at the opera?"


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later, Niles and Daphne arrived at the operahouse. The place was large and ornate. Since Daphne had been spending much of her free time lately at the Fox and Whistle, she had rarely had the opportunity to see such marvelous architecture. "This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she entered the lobby.

"Yes, it is, now that you mention it," Niles replied. He and Frasier, of course, were accustomed to such surroundings. Seeing Daphne's excitement made him appreciate it in a way he never had before.

Suddenly, a man walked by them. He turned back to Niles in surprise.

Niles was somewhat startled by the man's reaction. He hadn't expected to run into a member of his wine club here, especially not one who had been overseas for the past several months. "Hello," Niles awkwardly said, hoping to hide the fact he'd forgotten the man's name.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Crane."

Niles nodded nervously, extending his hand. He hoped this interaction would not last much longer. He was far more interested in making sure that Daphne enjoyed this magical evening.

As if reading Niles' mind, the gentleman glanced warily at Daphne. Fortunately, she was mesmerized by a painting on the wall depicting two lovers strolling along a beach, and did not see the disdain on his face. "I heard you and Maris were separated. Such a shame. But I see you've found an _escort _for these events. Smart move. You get a little arm candy, and no messy emotional involvement." He winked knowingly at Niles, grinning mischievously.

Niles' blood boiled, and his stomach turned at the man's implication. How dare he insult Daphne that way!

Daphne tore herself away from the beautiful painting. She took one glance at her companion, and knew immediately something was wrong. "Dr. Crane, what's gotten into you?"

"This man thinks that you're -"

"Oh," the man said, not even trying to sound apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just assumed." With a shrug, he walked off.

"What was all that about? I had me head in the clouds, as usual, looking at all these beautiful things. But I've never seen you like this!"

Niles took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm himself down. Then he led Daphne to a quiet corner. "Daphne, I don't know how to tell you this, but that man thought that you were...engaged in the world's oldest profession!"

Daphne stared at him in surprise. "No wonder you're so mad! In fact, I'd like to tell him a thing or two, meself!"

"I don't blame you for being upset. It's an incredible insult to your character! I'll understand if you don't want to stay here. We can go somewhere else for the evening. Anywhere you'd like."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. That's awfully sweet of you, but I thought you were looking forward to seeing this opera with your brother."

Niles felt his anger disappear completely at the sight of Daphne's smile. "At the moment, the only thing I care about is making sure you have the kind of evening you deserve."

Daphne shrugged, unable to believe this was happening. Dr. Crane was actually willing to miss an opera he'd been so looking forward to seeing, because of an insult she hadn't even heard! "I hardly know what to say." Then she remembered the painting she'd just seen. "We could go for a walk."

"That sounds lovely," Niles replied. They exited the operahouse and began walking down the street in silence. The moonlight in Daphne's hair made her even more beautiful than Niles had realized. A sudden gust of wind came up, causing Daphne to shiver and hug herself. "Are you cold?"

Daphne nodded. "A bit. But it's all right."

"No, it's not," Niles said. "We should get indoors, before you catch a cold. We can go back to my place, if that's all right."

Daphne nodded, knowing he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. But she also knew she didn't want this evening to end just yet.

Within minutes, Niles and Daphne had retrieved the car from the operahouse's valet parking and made their way to the Montana. "Sit down," Niles said, pointing at the fainting couch. "May I offer you a drink?" When she nodded, he immediately walked into the kitchen, returning with a glass of champagne.

"Thank you," Daphne said as she accepted the drink.

Niles smiled as he sat, watching her intently. They were alone, and he knew there were a thousand things he should say to her, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

As Daphne sipped the expensive champagne, she looked around the room. She could easily recall the last time she'd been with Dr. Crane like this. She'd left Frasier's after a fight with Martin's girlfriend. Desperate for a place to stay, she'd wound up here. Niles took her in, and they'd nearly crossed a line from friendship to something far more intimate. Since that night, she'd refused to allow herself to dwell on what almost happened. But now, she found she could think of nothing else. "Can I ask you a question?"

Niles was startled, as his mind was elsewhere. Her voice snapped him back to the present. "Of course, Daphne." He could not resist taking her hand.

"Well, I don't quite know how to say this. It's rather a personal question."

"You can ask me anything. You have my word that I'll answer you as honestly as I can."

Daphne felt encouraged by his smile. "All right then. Do you...love me?"

"What?" Niles said the word a bit more harshly than he'd meant to.

"I was just thinking, about that time I came here after I had that argument with your father. You were so kind to me, taking me in, letting me take a bath in your tub. And now tonight, you've been such a gentleman."

Niles felt his heart pound. He'd promised to be honest, and so there was only one answer he could give. "Yes. Daphne, since the moment I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I've been waiting all this time, hoping you might one day realize how I felt."

Daphne's eyes began to fill with tears. "It never crossed me mind, I swear. Not until just now, when I remembered that night. But everything makes sense now. You visit me nearly every day, you compliment me hair and clothes, even when I _know_ I look horrid. You even enjoy me cooking!"

Niles felt his head spin as he saw her smile. "Daphne, I hope this isn't too presumptuous of me, but I'm about to kiss you." He leaned forward. When their lips met, Niles knew it was more wonderful than he could've imagined. The kiss deepened as Daphne gave in to her own feelings. For a moment, they were the only two people in the world.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Daphne knew she would no longer be visiting the Fox and Whistle.

**The End**


End file.
